halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
DigitalPh33r's Holiday Special
DigitalPh33r's Holiday Special is a short 5 minute video made in late December 2008. It is split into 2 minute parts. Plot Part One This first part shows DigitalPh33r recording himself in an intersection (speculated to be somewhere in Esoteria), wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. The Fourth Wall is broken when two people in a Warthog drive along, and the cameraman is shown as a person with a rocket launcher. The person driving the Warthog is actually Bernard Brown from Hard Justice, and his partner Eddie is in the passenger's seat. DigitalPh33r then asks them to leave, and Bernard, calling DigitalPh33r a dumbass, tells him not to film in an intersection next time. Eddie recognizes DigitalPh33r and happens to be a fan, but Bernard states that he is not a fan of "constant dick jokes and swearing", and is responded with DigitalPh33r sarcastically shouting out "Blasphemy!". As Bernard and Eddie drive off, Eddie screams "I LOVE YOU DIGITALPH33R! WOO!" Seconds later, Eddie asks where they are going. Bernard reveals that they are going to a videogame store because the owner gets prank calls from the same person over and over. Also, Max Dangerfield, who is on the other side of the town, is trying to negotiate someone who is about to commit suicide. It turns out that the man trying to commit suicide is actually John Brent from Deus Ex Machina. John reveals his friend is dead, he doesn't want to be a superhero anymore, and complains that DigitalPh33r won't finish his series ("There's only one fucking act left!") Max admits "Yea, that is pretty lame", and suggests that John kills himself, and he does, crying seconds before. As his corpse falls to the ground, Max calls him a fucking crybaby. Part Two The second part begins with a mother trying to buy Super Mario Brothers on Xbox for her son whilst the clerk is prank called by Master Chief. Eddie and Bernard enter the video game shop, then a Warthog smashes through the wall of the shop, killing the clerk and the mother. The driver comes out of the Warthog, and claims to be Santa Claus, ignoring the fact he just killed two people. DigitalPh33r quickly comes to the rescue, announcing that the man is not Santa Claus, but in fact an alien, from space. The alien reiterates this fact, and laughs evilly. DigitalPh33r sets the alien alight using his flamethrower, whilst making a cheesy remark involving alien chestnuts burning on an open fire. The scene quickly cuts to a black screen saying: "And so DigitalPh33r saved Christmas by saving the Earth from the clutches of alien Santa." The message fades away and the screen says: "Happy New Year From DigitalPh33r. Now get your ass of the computer and spend time with friends and family asshole." Trivia *The prank caller referred to in Part One is revealed to be Master Chief, a character in Arby 'n' the Chief. This was confirmed in Machinima's Holiday Collaboration Video. Category:Machinima Category:Jon CJG